Lucky
by Angel's-Faith
Summary: A certain someone tries to encourage Hiei to confess to somebody. A slight HxK, and a little OCC. I may make another chapter if I get at least 10 reviews. I was inspired of doing this because of a music video.


**Angela**: Hi guys, this is my first fic in Yu Yu Hakusho!

**Yusuke**: Oookay.

**Angela**: (sigh) Another songfic...

**Kurama**: Why are you sad?

**Angela**: Cause I've been doing songfics for a while.

**Ferio**: Aaaaahhh! Run away, guys, if you wanna be tortured!

**Angela**: Ferio, what are you doing here? Get back to Magic Knight Rayearth, or _else._

**Ferio**: Okay, okay. (disapeares)

**Angela**: Hey Hiei, why don't you do disclaimers?

**Hiei**: Hn, that baka girl doesn't own anything.

**Angela**: Hiei, you'll pay for calling me baka, on with the story.. (grins evilly)

**Kurama**: I sense a bad aura in the air...

**Angela**: You have no idea...(cackles)

* * *

We find our fire apparition looking down from a balcony at a certain kitsune going to school, though that kitsune doesn't know he's being watched. 

Suddenly, a figure appeared next to him.

Hiei: Hn, when will you ever stop easedropping?

The figure turned out to be a girl with long, strait, teal hair with a little curl at the bottom and that was in a ponytail. She was wearing a white and blue sailor fuku outfit. Her skin was very pale. She was elegant.

????: I don't think I'll ever stop. It's kinda fun.

Hiei: You'll never learn, will you Hikari?

Hikari: You're still the same old Hiei, aren't you?

Hiei: Hn.

Hikari: So, you're still in love with him.

Hiei: What are you talking about?

Hikari: Come on Hiei, you know what I'm talking about.

Hiei: (sigh) There's no escaping you, is there Hikari?

Hikari: Glad you notice.

Hiei: I love him, but I don't think he does...

Hikari: Typical Hiei.

Hiei: What did you say?

Hikari: You don't know what's going on do you.

Hiei: Is there something you know that I don't know?

Hikari: You don't know what's behind his mask do you?

Hiei: What mask?

Hikari: Let me explain.

(music starts)

Hiei: What the???!!?!

Hikari: This is a story about a boy named Kurama…  
Early morning, he wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for his bath, perfect smile  
It's him they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't he handsome, this intelligent boy?"  
And they say…

Hiei: What are you doing, you baka girl!

Hikari: (ignores him)

(Chorus)

He's so lucky, he's so smart  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

Hiei: There's no sense in doing this, plus it's stupid.

Hikari: (glares)

Hiei: Stop looking at me, how does this hel..

Hiei suddenly realizes what she was talking about, and so he kept on listening to the song.

Angela: Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake him up  
And the world is spinning, and he keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go…  
"Isn't he handsome, this intelligent boy?"  
And they say…

He's so lucky, he's so smart  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

"Best tactition, and the winner is…Kurama!"  
"I'm Koko for Demon World News standing outside the arena waiting for Kurama"  
"Oh my god…here he comes!"

Isn't he lucky, this intelligent boy?  
He is so lucky, but why does he cry?  
If there's nothing missing in his life  
Why do tears come at night?

He's so lucky, he's so smart  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

He's so lucky  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

(music stops)

Angela: Now do you understand?

Hiei: Hn, what do I need to understand?

Angela: (glares daggers at Hiei)

Hiei: Just kidding, I understamd what you meant.

Angela: You know Hiei, you have a wierd sense of humor.

Hiei: Hn.

Angela: Well, I better get going, I have to pick up my little sister.

Hiei: Finally, I can get peace and quiet now.

Angela: Very funny, oh and Hiei?

Hiei: Hn?

Angela: Tell him soon, okay?

Hiei: Don't worry, I'll tell him, soon...

* * *

**Angela**: So, how'd you like my story? 

**Hiei**: Hn, I thought you hated me being paired up with Kurama.

**Angela**: Well, I couldn't resist it, I like the song.

**Hiei**: Baka

**Angela**: R&R


End file.
